Going Backwards
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Sasuke always hated Naruto but when he startes to have strage dreams about him along with his brother, Itachi telling him about a past life that he's supposed to have with Naruto. Sasuke's head can't take much more


**First Naruto Story In God Knows How Long. YAY. This Was Supposed To Be A Kingdom Hearts Story I Decided To Make It A Naruto One.  
Standed Disclamiers Apply To This. No Ownie, If I Did, Sasuke WOuld Not Have Left And I So Would Have Kiba And Kankuro Together XD**

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he rested his head against his school locker. For being made of metal, it was actually rather comfy. He was thankful that it was not only the end of the day but the end of the week because he need a rest. Everyone else saw this and said it to the raven haired teen who had been told constantly all day that he looked either ill or tired but he was neither. He was simply bored. Sasuke sighed as he lifted his head from his locker and turned to leave the building when he saw someone that cured his boredom. Naruto Uzumaki. The one person in the world that Sasuke could say he truly hated. He was just so pathetic and all Sasuke wanted to do was severely injure him. Sasuke smirked as he walked up to the oblivious blond who was placing stuff into his locker. Sasuke swiftly and silently appeared behind the blond before he smacked the blond's head into his locker door just after he shut it over which caused the blond to fall over in pain. Sasuke couldn't help laugh loudly as Naruto clutched his head in agony before he looked up at Sasuke. The raven haired teen could only stare at Naruto who glared up at him.

"Your so pathetic, Uzumaki" Sasuke laughed as he walked off leaving the blond teen on the floor of the school corridor. Hopefully someone would come along and kick him. Sasuke loved to humiliate Naruto with every chance he got. He didn't really understand why he hated him so much, he just did. Which was strange because his mother was very close friends with Naruto's mother. They used to talk when they were younger but for some reason or another, they just grew to hate each other. The thoughts of Naruto left his head as he slid into his car and drove off towards his house. Sasuke was a very rich little brat-as called by his teachers- who lived in a very large house about thirty minutes from the school.

Sasuke got out of his car and entered his house to find his older brother, Itachi sitting in the lounge with his best friend, Sasori who was reading something from a large textbook as Itachi sat writing down what Sasori was saying to him. He walked into the room to stare at the two nineteen year olds. Itachi looked at him before looking back at his notebook. Sasuke always lived in his older brother's shadow. Itachi was a genius. He got into university when he was only fifteen but Itachi always appreciates Sasuke even when their parents don't.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned as he sat down beside Itachi. Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye to see Sasori stared at him before he went back to reading. Sasuke loved Sasori but he knew for certain that Sasori didn't love him back. The thought made Sasuke chuckle

"We're studying. Our final exams take place in less than a month" Sasori said before he went back to reading out things that Sasuke couldn't understand. Sasuke looked at the book to see that it was titled 'Advanced ancient history' which was the same subject that Itachi done as well. Everyone done ancient history nowadays. Itachi originally put down to do something with medicine but changed it to what he's going now. Sasuke knew that Itachi met Sasori at Konona university-which is said to be the best university in Japan- when he started four years ago. Sasori was in the same genius boat as Itachi. Sasuke still wondered how Sasori could bear to be around him after he 'accidentally' told his friend Deidara that Sasori fancied him. That was an amusing day. The simple reason why Sasori didn't love Sasuke like Sasuke loved him. Sasuke saw Sasori like another older brother that he could just target for his amusement.

"Sounds fun" Sasuke said in a bored tone as he grabbed the television remote and flicked through the channels before Itachi grabbed it off of him and turned it off. "Oi" Sasuke glared at his older brother who placed the remote down before he went back to writing his notes

"We're studying so go up to your room and don't say anything back because mom and dad are away on business. They don't know how long they'll be so you have to listen to me" Itachi didn't even spoke writing as he spoke. Sasuke groaned as he stood up and walked off but before he left the living room he stopped in front of Sasori.

"Dei-Dei says hi" Sasuke grinned and ran off as Sasori lifted his book and threw it at Sasuke's head but it missed. Sasuke could only laugh as he walked up to his room. He loved embarrassing people, it was something that gave him such a rush. He was still grinning as he entered his room on the third floor of the large house. Sasuke threw himself down on his bed and tried to find something to amuse himself but he failed. "Ugh, may as well go for an hour" Sasuke groaned and shut his eyes over and waited for sleep to overcome him.

__

Dream

The raven haired teenager walked through the sunny courtyards of the large palace. He was greatly missed this place. People bowed as he walked past them and he just smiled at them. He knew where he was heading. It had been almost three months since he had been in his palace since his parents sent him on some ridicules voyage to visit the princess of Rome. He had no idea why they done it since he already had his consort whom he had missed so much more than his palace. However before he could go any further he was pulled into another room. The teenager looked up to see a dark haired man with a frown on his face.

__

"You took your time little brother. Nico has wept in your absence as have the temples of Greece. You have been solely missed, Solon" The raven haired boy looked at his older brother. "Your hair is longer" Solon watched as his brother pointed to the still fountain in the room and Solon saw his reflection. His brother was right.

__

"Icarus, the princess would not leave me be. It is not my fault. I wished to be back as soon as possible from the pointless journey" Solon hissed out in anger at his brother.

__

"Nico has not been at all pleased. You were due to return three weeks ago. I suggest you go and make it up to him before he decides to leave you and you will have no choice but to marry the princess of Rome." Solon pulled a face of disgust at his brother.

"She was nice but she is nothing like Nico and he would never leave me. He loves me too much and he'll be crown prince of Greece one day so why would he leave" Solon grinned at his brother and walked off to find Nico. He had been away from his consort for too long and they had lost time to make up for. Solon walked into his chamber to find his beautiful consort laying down on a bed of plush cushions. Nico's face was turned away from him.

__

"I have returned, Nico" Solon smiled as he walked closer to the younger teen who was clearly in a bad mood. Solon sat down near Nico's feet and leaned over to touch the other's cheek but Nico flinched away from the contact.

__

"You left me" Nico growled out in fury. "I was alone with your stupid big brother and his stupid friends" Nico still didn't look at Solon and the raven haired teen knew that his consort was extremely angry with him even though he had no choice but to go on the voyage he had just returned from.

__

"You had your own friends to be with while I was away and if Icarus was annoying you why didn't you tell his wife. You know she loves you." Solon smiled and let his fingers linger on Nico's bare feet. "If your still upset, Nico..." Solon smirked as his hand slowly started to travel up Nico's tan legs and under his silky toga. He smiled as he heard a breathy moan escaping Nico's lips. "I can make it up to you" Solon shifted his body so that he was now leaning over Nico's curled up body. He was rather annoyed that Nico still wasn't looking at him. "Nico" Solon whispered in the others ear before he took the younger male's lob into his mouth. Nico moaned loudly. "Look at me" Solon growled slightly.

__

"I love you" Solon pulled back as Nico turned around so that his face because visible to the other male.

__

"Your more beautiful that what I remember" Solon grinned and leaned down to place a kiss on his lover's lips.

End Dream

Sasuke woke up in a sweat. He was breathing heavily and his mind was spinning. He couldn't understand what kind of dream that was, it didn't feel like a dream. More like deju vu. He even saw himself in the dream but that was impossible. The dream took place in Greece and it was clearly a very long time ago. He groaned before he stood up and stretched. Suddenly Sasuke realized something when he looked down to crack his feet.

"Aw fuck off" Sasuke growled out in anger when he saw the tent in his jeans. He sighed and he walked towards his adjoining bathroom so that he could go for a cold shower to calm himself down.

Once he had done that and got changed again, Sasuke walked down stairs to see Itachi and Sasori talking to someone who Sasuke couldn't see. Itachi turned to see Sasuke and the younger raven haired teen watched as Itachi smiled at whoever he was talking to.

"There he is" Sasuke waited for a few seconds before his friends, Sakura, Neji and the twins, Ino and Deidara. Sasuke smirked and tilted his head to the side to see Sasori who was staring at the back of Deidara. Sasuke stared until Sasori noticed him.

"Sasuke, shut it" Sasori barked and Sasuke could help but laugh before he walked up to his room with his friends.

"Why on earth did you take so long?" Sasuke listened Sakura whining as she sat down on his bed. "We were down there for about a good hour" Sasuke just started at the four in his room who were all sitting somewhere.

"I was sleeping and then I had to take a shower" Sasuke mumbled as he watched Ino and Sakura laughing about something as Deidara played with his sister's hair. Neji alone seemed to be staring at Sasuke as if he was wanting something. "What is it, Neji?" Sasuke questioned his pale eyed friend.

"You look flustered" Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Neji. "Has something happened?" Sasuke was always interested as to how Neji always had this strange gift to tell if something was wrong with someone. Sasuke just shook his head at the black hair teen who stood opposite him.

"Yeah, you don't look so good" Deidara said. Sasuke watched as the blond plaited his sister's hair carelessly. Well at least it was a change from him trying to blow the school up which he tried to do often. The two had been friends since they were 12 when Sasuke saved Deidara from getting expelled for setting fire to the P.E block by saying that he done it. It worked out for everyone. Deidara stayed in school and Sasuke never had to do P.E ever again. Although it was a pretty scary thought that Deidara had been trying to set fire to the P.E block when he was 12.

"I'm fine" Sasuke said firmly to everyone in the room.

"You sure, Sasuke" Ino pressed the subject. Sasuke groaned and sat down on his bed next to Sakura. The dream kept replaying over and over in his head. He tried to get it out of his head by talking to his friends about all the goings on at the moment but nothing seemed to be working.

By the time the four had left, it was still repeating itself in Sasuke's head. He groaned loudly as he threw himself down on his bed and screwed his eyes shut in order to get to sleep. He lay in the same position for about an hour before he finally fell into sleep.

__

Dream

"Was she pretty?" Solon looked at Nico who was pulling at the side of his silk toga nervously. Solon smirked as he caught on that Nico was talking about the Princess. Solon smirked and leaned over to kiss Nico's cheek. "That's not an answer, Solon" Nico growled out and pouted in a very adorable manner.

__

"Very. Princess do tend to be stunning and she was no exception. The portraits of her do not do her justice. Mother and Father wish for me to marry her, what with me going to be king of Greece one day since Icarus doesn't want the title" Solon explained and he could see the hurt on Nico's face. The blond was playing straight into his hands.

__

"Well why don't you go and marry her if she's so beautiful" Nico shouted loudly and stood up but he was suddenly pulled back down by Solon. "Let me go, she's obviously better than me" Nico struggled against his boyfriend's chest.

__

"I could give you one reason and one reason only why I prefer her to you" Solon whispered into Nico's ear and the blond stopped struggling. "She's not you" Solon was pleased with small shocked gasp Nico gave. "She may be beautiful but you are so much more than that. I can't even begin to describe it. I know that my parents wish for me to marry the princess but I wish to marry you and what I want, I shall have" Solon pressed a kiss to Nico's cheek.

End Dream

Sasuke woke up in shock again. He looked around to find himself in his room but just like the last one, the dream seem so real. Sasuke ran a hand through his sweaty hair and tried to calm his breathing down.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" The raven haired teen turned to see his older brother Itachi standing in the doorway to his room. "You look confused" Sasuke watched as Itachi walked into the room and sat down on his bed. All Sasuke could do was laugh nervously.

"Confused? You could say that" Sasuke groaned and noticed that Itachi was still staring at him. " Itachi, have ever had any weird dreams. Dreams that you know aren't really but you can't help but get the feel they are or that its happened to you before even if that's impossible" Sasuke expected Itachi to called his foolish as he usually did but he didn't. What shocked Sasuke was that Itachi started to laugh slightly. "What?" Sasuke growled at his older brother.

"It took you long enough, little brother. So where were you ?" Itachi questioned. "The Royal city of Edo, The palace of Versailles in Paris or maybe back to Pharaohs of Egypt" Sasuke was more confused than ever now.

"No, Greece. Itachi, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke stared at Itachi.

"That wasn't just a dream, Sasuke." Itachi took a deep breath as if he was about to start explaining something that was very confusing. "What you saw was you. That was you three thousand years ago. It was your past life, Sasuke" Itachi explained but Sasuke just started to laugh.

"That's crazy. Past life. Seriously, Itachi, I thought you were smart" Sasuke howled in laughter but Itachi just stared at him. "I'll admit, there was someone that looked likeme and someone that looked you but its still crazy" Although Sasuke wasn't too sure anymore whether it was crazy or not.

"My name was Icarus in Greece. I had a wife whom I married when I was fifteen and your name was Solon and you had a consort named Nico. You also had relations with the Princess of Rome" Itachi said in a bored tone. Sasuke looked horrified. "We've been brothers in every single past life we've had, just as you have been with Nico in every life. What's his name in this life, again" Itachi thought for a moment.

"Naruto. His name's Naruto and I fucking hate him" Sasuke growled at his older brother who just rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his long raven hair.

"Well your going to have to learn to love him because in every past life you've been married on your 17th birthday which is seven months away" Sasuke stared at his brother in utter disgust.

"No way. And who the hell gets married when their seventeen in the 21st century?" Sasuke growled at his older brother. "I hate the little bitch and I wish he was dead" Sasuke growled in a rage as he threw himself down onto his pillow and turned away from Itachi. "He's pathetic and he's just a little freak" Sasuke snarled.

"Well you'll have to deal with it because if you mess one of your lives up, your future reincarnations will suffer. Something's are just meant to be and this is one of those things, Solon" Itachi smirked before he stood up and walked out of the room leave a dumbstruck Sasuke. What the hell was he going to do ?

**Umm, What Do You Think ?**


End file.
